


The Art of Laughing at Oneself

by Perditus



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: At least he doesn't have Gentaro's pajamas, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gentaro's pajamas have ROCKETS, Ryuusei is fun to embarrass, Sleepover in the Rabbit Hutch, Tomoko will never stop laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perditus/pseuds/Perditus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slumber party in the Rabbit Hutch and Ryuusei has ducky pajamas. Tomoko is never letting this one go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Laughing at Oneself

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: I wish I had an explanation for this one. I don’t.
> 
> Disclaimer: Toei owns it.

There was a quiet clatter and the hissing of someone in pain that woke Tomoko up. She peeled her eyes open and rubbed a hand across them to clear the remnants of sleep. It took her a moment to adjust in the darkness before she saw one of her fellow KRC members hopping up and down on one foot and cradling the toes of his other foot, clearly trying not to curse.

  
“…Ryuusei?” She asked blearily and quietly, aware of the sleeping shapes of her friends strewn around the Rabbit Hutch. The figure froze midjump.

  
“Did I wake you up?” Ryuusei replied in a hushed whisper, limping over to her corner of the moonbase. “Sorry…I uh…I stubbed my toe.”

  
“Are you okay?”

  
Ryuusei ducked his head. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

  
Gentaro, in his sleep, snorted from the other side of the base and began to snore loudly. “If that won’t wake everyone up, nothing will.”

  
Tomoko covered her mouth to muffle her giggles. The noise seemed to make Ryuusei smile and in the darkness she could see his eyes lit up. Ever since…the incident (they didn’t talk about it) he felt more at ease around everyone, elated that he fit in somewhere.

  
“Ryuusei…are…are those ducks on your pajamas?”

  
The boy nearly leapt backwards and he tried to scrunch the pants fabric to distort the print. His shirt was normal, just a white V-neck, but Tomoko was fairly confident in her night vision and her eyes saw rubber duckies on his pants.

  
“No.” He said quickly—too quickly.

  
“They are, aren’t they?” She brought the extra fabric of her long-sleeved shirt up to her mouth as though she heard the latest Kamen Rider urban legend. “Oh, that’s so cute.”

  
“Th-they were a gift.” Ryuusei spluttered, and she could see his cheeks become splotchy. He was blushing. This night was getting better and better. “They were the only thing that was clean right now…”

  
“I’m sure Miu would love to learn this…” Tomoko mused aloud, tapping her chin thoughtfully and watching in amusement as Ryuusei tried to wave his hands.

  
“Ah, let’s not tell her—I’d rather not everyone knows.”

  
The goth girl blinked innocently.

  
“Please?”

  
Her lips twitched into a smile. “I’ll think about it.” She let out a yawn and Ryuusei made a move to get up.

  
“I should let you get to sleep, then.”

  
Tomoko reach out a hand and grabbed his wrist. “Just go to sleep here,” She mumbled tiredly, already resting her head on her pillow and curling up. “It’s easier than you tripping over something else on your way back.”

  
Ryuusei laughed nervously but he didn’t fight it, easily sinking to the floor beside her. She gave him half of one of her blankets and he scooted closer to her so that their bodies were nearly touching. Between Gentaro’s snoring and Ryuusei’s warmth she already felt herself beginning to nod off.

  
“You know, Gentaro has rockets on his pajamas,” Ryuusei mumbled, his breath tickling her ear. “Way worse than rubber ducks.”

  
“Mmm,” Tomoko hummed. “That’s doesn’t even surprise me.”


End file.
